The present invention relates to page-turning devices, such as are used for turning the pages of bound music pads or other bound books.
A number of page-turning devices have been proposed, but insofar as I am aware, none have gained any significant widespread use. An object of the present invention is to provide a new page-turning device having a number of improvements, as will be described more particularly below.